


blessings

by Anonymous



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Omegaverse, Oneshot, alternative universe, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: *Omegaverse + Modern Day AU*Papi and Dega had tried to have a baby for months with no avail. They constantly wondered if they should even try anymore. They were on the edge of giving up. They didn't want to face anymore disappointment...However, one day, when they're about to give up, they are met with a blessing that changes their lives forever.





	blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I was inspired by mototwinkclub on Tumblr. This is my first work in this fandom! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. It's a Modern Day + Alpha/Omega AU (even though it's not stated explicitly). If that and MPreg isn't your thing, feel free to exit this! Also, lemme know if I should continue this. Enjoy!

Dega sat on the bathroom floor, holding a pregnancy test - facedown - with shaky hands. Papi leaned against the wall outside of the bathroom door, silently praying for good results. It was an early, sunny morning and the two couldn't have been more nervous.

Dega and Papi had been trying for a baby for months. - Ever since they had gotten married and settled down on their own on the edge of Venezuela. - However, each time, they were unsuccessful; they were always faced with the same disappointment and questions such as "Should we even try again?" or "Will we ever have a baby?" It brought them to the edge of giving up twice.

This time, however, Dega felt a bit different. He was starting to experience fatigue more often and run out of breath easier. He also had a strange, almost fluttery feeling in his belly that told him he and Papi were successful this time.

Dega took a deep breath and bit his lip. _Don't get your hopes up, Dega._

Despite his feelings, he had to keep in mind that there was always the possibility of the test being negative. He knew the strange fluttering feeling could be influenced by too much hope - encouraged by none other than Papi.

“What does it say?” Papi asked softly from the other side of the door, which made Dega flinch out of surprise. 

Dega remained quiet. He knew his day would be dictated by a few little lines. He would either be happy or met with the same disappointment as before. His hands started shaking again, and his heart rate picked up. _Here goes nothing..._

He took a deep breath and slowly turned over the test. 

His heart nearly stopped when he saw the results.

Positive.

He and Papi were finally going to have a baby.

They were having a baby.

Dega smiled and felt tears in his eyes. _I'm pregnant!_ He felt like shouting. _We're having a baby! After all of these failed attempts!_ He glanced up at the door. He knew Papi was outside, possibly worried sick. _I should surprise him._

Dega stood up and put the test in his pocket. He put on a neutral face before he opened the bathroom door. His goal was to surprise Papi. He knew his facade would scare Papi, but it would all be worth it when he found out the news. Dega gave the test to Papi and stood on his tip toes so he could kiss his forehead. Papi wore a worried expression as he looked down at Dega.

Dega watched Papi closed his eyes and slowly turned the test over. He took Papi's free hand. Papi opened his eyes and looked down at the test. He smiled as bright as the sun as soon as he saw the results.

“Is- Is it true?” he asked, excitement clear on his face.

Dega nodded proudly with a smile, feeling tears in his eyes once again. He took both of Papi's hands and looked up into his eyes. “We're having a baby.”

Papi pulled Dega into a tight hug. “Oh my God,” he whispered. “I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad.”

Dega nodded against Papi's chest. He finally let the tears he was holding back fall. He pulled out of the hug and cupped Papi's face. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Dega kissed the older man's lips. Papi kept his arms wrapped loosely around Dega's tiny waist. He was the one to pull away from the kiss first. He looked down at his petite husband and noticed the tears running down his face.

“Hey, don't cry,” Papi said softly as he gently wiped the tears from Dega's face with his thumb.

Dega grabbed Papi's left hand and held it in place on his cheek, smiling the entire time. “It's tears of joy, my love.”

Papi chuckled lightly and pecked Dega's lips. “I love you, Louis, so much,” he said as he glanced at his wedding ring.

“I love you, too, Papi,” Dega replied. _Marrying you was the best decision I ever made._

The two remained in embrace for a few more moments. They were still smiling and crying softly. They were on cloud nine. After several months of trying and failing, they were finally being blessed with a baby. They were finally starting a little family of their own. They couldn't have been happier.


End file.
